The Animorphs Music Discussion
by MikieMD
Summary: You've heard their taste in movies (if you haven't, read "The Animorphs at the Movies") now hear their taste in music. That is just a silly conversation about it I made up. Tell me if its funny or if it sucks.


The Animorphs and Music  
  
Since my "Animorphs at the Movies" got fairly good reviews, I got the idea to check out their taste in music. Here's a discussion they had:  
  
Rachel: You know, everyone says NSYNC sucks now, but I still kinda like them. I mean, they are cute.  
  
Marco: WHAT? Are you insane? They don't write their own music, half the time they lip sync, they, technically, are not even considered a band! Their songs are designed to be one radio hit after another! It's not REAL music!!!  
  
Rachel: Hey, shut up short-boy.  
  
Jake: Rachel, really, how can you still like boy-bands? You infiltrate a Yeerk pool, almost kill yourself, and then go home and listen to NSYNC????  
  
Rachel: I suppose you're going to tell me about all the crappy rock bands who are on drugs?  
  
Jake: Oh please, bands like Offspring and Metallica are not crappy. And it's not my fault they're on drugs! Besides, that has no impact on their music! At least they write their own music and play their own instruments and HAVE GOOD SONGS.   
  
Marco: Well said, Jake. Agree with you 300 percent.  
  
Ax: Marco, you would have to be 3 people who all agreed an exact 100 percent with Jake to make it a precise 300 percent.  
  
Marco: Um, Ax, please, no math explanations right now.  
  
Jake: Cassie! Don't you agree with me?  
  
Rachel: She agrees with me. She's my best friend, so there!  
  
Jake: Well, she's MY girlfriend!  
  
Cassie: Um…actually I agree with neither of you.  
  
Jake and Rachel: WHAT????  
  
Cassie: Hey, calm down. I know it sounds stupid, but a lot of the time I like to listen to classical music.  
  
Marco tries to supress a giggle and fails.  
  
Cassie: Oh, shut up.  
  
Jake: Well I'm gonna have to get you exposed to some rock. More girls like rock than, well, classical. (Giggle.)  
  
Cassie: All right, I'm sorry I said anything! But I'd take Shostakovich or Pachebel over Metallica and the Backstreet Boys any day!  
Rachel: Cassie, even I have to admit, classical music is lame.  
  
Tobias: I'm siding with Cassie. How about before you go bashing something like classical music you actually listen to it? It's pretty good.  
  
Cassie: Hey, thanks, Tobias. You know, you're pretty sweet.   
  
Tobias: Thanks. . .you know, you look pretty good in those dirty boots and jeans of yours.  
  
Cassie blushes.  
  
Jake: All right! Hold it right there. Author dude, you're not pairing up Cassie and Tobias. That's just, its just, I don't know, weird. Plus, she's mine.  
  
Author: Hm, you know, I never thought about Cassie and Tobias being together until now. I'll have to write another fanfic about it. Anyways, I'll let you get back to your argument.  
  
Jake: Thanks dude. The last thing I need is some crazed fanfic author messing with our heads again.  
  
Marco: Okay, okay, we'll respect the fact that Cassie and Tobias like classical. Hey, you guys forgot someone in this little discussion, though. Britney Spears.  
  
Rachel: Ew! She's so fake!  
  
Marco: Yeah, well, her music sucks, but whether she's fake or not, she's still hot. I watch her music videos with Mute on.  
  
Jake: Hey, good idea! (A pause.) Ow, Cassie, don't kick me!  
  
Ax: On my home planet they had something like this music you talk about. However, it was all in a style most closely related to what you humans call "Celtic".  
  
Tobias: Hey, that kind of music is pretty cool.  
  
Marco: Never heard of it.  
  
Rachel: Me either.  
  
Tobias: Well, it's not exactly mainstream. But it's cool. Trust me.  
  
Marco: Okay, well, I've said what needed to be said about boy bands and Britney Spears and it all. So I'm gonna morph osprey and get out of here.  
  
Jake: Hey, don't use your morph for selfish reasons. Just walk.  
  
Marco: Um, give me one good reason why I shouldn't.  
  
Jake:. . . . .  
  
Rachel: All right, I guess this is the end, so I'll talk to you all later. Come on, Cassie.  
  
Cassie: Yeah. See you guys.  
  
Jake: Where are you going?  
  
Cassie: To the mall. Get some CDs. Later.  
  
THE END  



End file.
